Chocolat
by Haganemaru
Summary: Quand Sasuke se sauve pour fuir la St Valentin et ses chocolats... il se retrouvera en plein dedans. [NaruxSasu] 1ère fic Yaoi


Genre : Yaoi

Manga : Naruto

Auteur : Haganemaru

Couple : NaruxSasu forever XD

_En italique, texte du côté de Sasuke _

* * *

_Décidément, j'aime pas le 14 février, c'est toujours la même chose, et encore pire depuis que je suis revenu. Je peux prendre tous les regards menaçants du monde, non, elles se fatiguent à me poursuivre avec leurs chocolats de la St Valentin.Pourtant, je l'aimais bien avant le chocolat, puis un jour... 3 tonnes de chocolats avalé, je pouvais plus le voir, sentir et autre.  
Je me balade dans les rues de la ville, essayant les ruelles dès que je croise une groupie. Depuis 2 ans que je suis revenu, je me suis jamais sentit aussi mal. Un seul être peut m'accepter comme je suis sans me poser de question sur mon air froid. Aussitôt que mes pensées se dirigent vers lui, je commence à courir, s'arretant seulement à la vue de son appartement. D'un bond, je suis devant la porte, sonnant comme un dératé, jetant un regard traqué au dessus de mon épaule._

Naruto soupira en se regardant, il ne savait pas qui c'était mais il tombait très mal, une envie de gâteau au chocolat s'était fait sentir et il s'était lancé dans la préparation, restant en jean trouИ sous les fesses et aux jambes. Ce jean, ça faisait plus de 5 ans qu'il le traînait mais jamais personne ne l'avais vu avec, c'était son plaisir à lui tout seul.

La sonnette ne sonna (XD) plus, faisant se décontracter notre beauté blonde, jouant de ses épaules musclés, il allait replonger ses mains dans la pâte quand un tambourinement fit s'ébranler la porte d'entrée, le faisant courir jusque là et ouvrir à toute vitesse, restant un instant Иbahis devant son partenaire et ami, Sasuke.

_  
Oh Mon Dieu ! Depuis quand il est battit comme ça ? Et ce jean, moulant par endroit ? Et ce torse ? Et... Calme toi Sasuke, c'est Naruto, ton meilleur ami.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Aide moi !  
- Hein ?  
- Cache moi s'il te plaît !  
- Mais.  
Le reste de sa phrase se termina dans un sursaut quand il se précipita dans la cuisine, me montrant les trous sous ses fesses musclées ! Oï ! Depuis quand je remarque les fesses musclées de mon partenaire moi ?  
J'entrais dans la piХce, fermant en vitesse la porte derrière moi, poussant le verrou. Des bruits venaient de la cuisine, me montrant ainsi le chemin. Là, une surprise m'attendait encore plus, l'apollon avait ses mains dans la farine et avec une trace blanche sur la joue, s'appliquait Ю travailler la pâte.  
- Qu'est ce ... Tu fais un gâteau ?  
- Bah... ouais !  
- Tu sais cuisiner toi ?  
- Oui, j'ai appris avec Hinata.  
A ces mots un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, Je savais qu'il avait été avec Hinata un moment, puis avec Ino, et Tenten... Sa côte était monté en flèche, je l'avais sentit à mon retour. Un grand blond musclé au sourire ravageur et à la souplesse d'un félin... qui refuserais ?  
- Je peux t'aider ?_

En entendant cette phrase, Naruto s'était redressé, passant sans le vouloir son poignet contre son front, laissant une trace de pâte. Le jeune blond regardait son partenaire, jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi spontané.

- Allez, dit moi pourquoi tu te cache !

- Je me cache pas !

- Si, tu te planque chez moi et tu es assez désespéré pour me proposer de faire un gâteau.

- Non.. mais... en fait si, c'est la St Valentin ! Te marre pas !

L'éclat de rire de Naruto résonna longtemps, lui savait quoi faire de ses chocolats, il adorait ça, en gâteau, en fondue... mais Sasuke... depuis son indigestion, il ne pouvait plus le voir en peinture.

- Désolé, Sasuke mais.

- Allez, laisse moi t'aider !

- Je fait un gâteau au chocolat, Sasuke.

- ...

_  
Un coup de couteau dans le ventre m'aurait pas fait plus mal. Un gâteau au chocolat... quelle horreur, des frissons se mettaient à remonter dans mon dos. Puis regardant ses mains pleines de farine, je me demandais pourquoi je tenais à faire ce gâteau avec lui.  
- Tu fais la pâte là non ?  
- Oui... pourquoi ?  
- C'est une tarte donc ?  
- Oui.  
- Je fais la pâte et toi tu t'occupe ... de la chose !  
- ...  
- S'il te plaît, ça fait peur dehors !  
Un rire retentit, terriblement sexy puis Naruto se décala, léchant machinalement la pâte qui lui collait au doigt, me plongeant dans une onde brûlante. Depuis quand mon partenaire était si attirant ? Même pour moi ?  
Puis il se décala un peu, me faisant signe de passer sous son bras, continuant légèrement à travailler la pâte de l'autre main.  
- Dépêche toi, il faut toujours la travailler si tu veux qu'elle sois meilleure.  
- Oh... ok.  
Je suis passé sous son bras, nos mains se frôlent dans la pâte, c'est si... sexy, puis il se recule, me laissant faire pour aller préparer son... sa torture mentale._

Naruto regardait par dessus son épaule son partenaire les mains dans la pâte, le frisson qui l'avait parcouru alors qu'il mettait ses mains dans la substance l'avait étonné. Lui avait beaucoup d'expérience avec ... homme et femme, fallais l'avouer, Neji y était pour quelque chose. C'était son premier et il lui avait tout appris. Le jeune blond sourit, plein de souvenir affluant. Puis, se reconcentrant, il sortit le nécessaire pour travailler le chocolat.

Posant le tout dans une casserole face à Sasuke, il commença à faire fondre le chocolat, touillant légèrement, sucrant, rajoutant de la crème fraîche. Estimant qu'il fallait attendre un peu, il diminua le feu et regarda son partenaire en rigolant. Une trace de pâte sur son nez, il s'appliquait à faire une boule unie mais la pâte lui collait au doigt.

- Attends... c'est pas comme ça !

- Tu peux rigoler toi ! J'y connais que dalle !

Naruto eu un sourire tendre envers son ami. Puis, le rejoignant, il retira le bout de pâte de son nez avec son doigt avant de le manger. Enfin, farinant ses mains, il les plongea dans la pâte, rencontrant celle de Sasuke.

_  
Je sursaute quand il passe son doigt sur mon nez, c'est pas possible ! Il mange le bout de pâte maintenant ! La chaleur de son doigt me fait trembler légèrement, c'est si doux, on aurait dit un geste d'un amant. Puis, je sens qu'il mets ses mains dans la pâte, retirant les miennes pour les fariner et joignant nos mains, il essaie de m'expliquer comment faire pour que la pâte tienne. Comment me concentrer sur Гa quand ces sensations gronde en moi ?  
- Sasuke ?  
- Humm ?  
- Ca vas ? Tu es rouge  
- Chaud.  
- Ah ok.  
Je le sens retirer ses mains de la pâte et avant que je réagisse il me repose son doigt sur le nez, me remettant de la pâte en rigolant.  
Ma parole... il veux que je le viole ? C'est pas permis d'être aussi canon !_

Naruto retourna a sa mixture sous les yeux de son compagnon. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais l'ambiance était électrique dans la cuisine. Le fait de croiser, de guider les mains de Sasuke dans la pâte lui avait fait ressentir des choses... Bref, il ne voulait pas briser une amitié sur ça.

Se replongeant dans la contemplation de son chocolat fondu, il éteignit le feu, laissant reposer avant de retouiller, rajoutant crème fraîche pour l'onctuosité. Puis, il plongea un doigt curieux dans le chocolat et sous les yeux écarquillé de Sasuke, il le porta à sa bouche, le chocolat glissant légèrement le long de sa main.

- Hummm, trop bon !

- Je.

Levant les yeux vers Sasuke, Naruto resta en arrêt devant son regard fixe.

- huh ?

- Je peux goûter ?

- Sasuke... c'est du chocolat !

- Je veux goûter.

- Trempe ton doigt.

- Je peux pas, j'ai les mains pleine de pâte.

- Ok, je vais t'aider.

Aussitôt le jeune homme replongea son doigt dans la pâte avant de refaire le tour de la table, approchant son index de la bouche de son ami avant de se figer. Le regard de Sasuke s'était fait beaucoup plus chaud qu'il ne s'y attendait.

_  
Le violer maintenant ? Ou ne pas le violer ? Cette phrase repasse dans ma tête, insoutenable, si tentante. Je prends son doigt dans la bouche, léchant le chocolat qui, chose intéressante, mêlé au goût de sa peau ne me provoquait pas de haut le coeur. Je le fixe droit dans les yeux alors que son index ressors de ma bouche, propre, humide. Je le vois, il est plus rouge, respire plus vite.  
- Pas de haut le coeur ?  
- Non, étrange... on peux réessayer ?Je le vit mordiller sa lèvre inférieure et replonger son doigt dans la crème marron clair, me le représentant lentement. Encore une fois, mais plus calmement, sortant ma langue pour lécher le bout de son doigt, je le fixe toujours dans les yeux, vois les siens se voiler, sa respiration s'accélérer. Je lèche le chocolat qui coule légèrement. Puis comme sa main tremble, je sens qu'un peu de chocolat se pose sur le coin de ma bouche. Son regard se fixe dessus et je me rends enfin compte que la situation dérape sérieusement. Sa bouche rejoint l'extrémité de la mienne, sa langue enlève le peu de chocolat qui se trouvait là et se reculant, Naruto plongea son regard dans le mien. Je pris l'initiative, enlevant les mains de la pâte, je nouai mes bras à son cou, plaquant ma bouche contre la sienne. Mon premier baiser volontaire. Un gémissement retentit, puis, je me sentis plaqué contre lui tandis qu'il approfondissait le baiser. Je sens son expérience dans la façon qu'à sa langue de venir chercher la mienne, me donnant de plus en plus chaud (et à l'auteur aussi XD). Je me colle à lui, recherchant son contact, je le sent me prendre par les hanches, me remonter sur la table de travail, jetant sur le sol les ustensiles et la pâte que j'étais en train de faire._

Naruto ne réfléchissait plus depuis un moment, il avait hésité mais Sasuke avait fait le premier pas. Toute pensée concrète avait déserté son crane, ne laissant que l'instinct. Une fois l'Uchiwa assis sur le plan de travail, le jeune homme lui retira son tee shirt et se redressa avec un sourire charmeur, trempant son doigt de nouveau dans le chocolat, le promenant ensuite sur le torse de Sasuke, maculant sa peau pale de traînée chocolat doux. La bombe blonde eut un sourire sexy avant de se pencher sur sa peau, léchant doucement les traces, souriant mentalement des gémissements du brun.

Se redressant, il se faufila entre les jambes de Sasuke, joignant ainsi leurs ventres, reprenant possession de sa bouche en un baiser brûlant au parfum chocolat. Puis, il goutta à son cou où il laissa un brûlant souvenir de son passage, glissant sur les tetons qu'il tortura un moment, provoquant des petits cris à son partenaire, l'allongeant de plus en plus, il arriva à son ventre, plongeant un instant sa langue dans son nombril, souriant de son petit rire et sérieux soudain, il commença à déboutonner son pantalon, ouvrant enfin sur l'objet de tout ses désirs.

_  
Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Sa langue... mon dieu... je sais pas ce qu'il pense vraiment, mais s'il continue ainsi, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, déjà qu'il s'était amusé avec mon torse, mes tétons étaient toujours tendu de plaisirs, et là, je le sentait descendre mon pantalon sur mes hanche, baissa par la même occasion mon boxer noir. Puis, enfin, ma virilité apparut, provoquant un murmure appréciateur chez Naruto, me faisant rougir violemment.Enfin, je sentis sa main autour de moi, me provoquant un gémissement continue, puis un mouvement de vas et viens se profila, me faisant me tendre en geignant. Je le savais souriant, mais je ne pouvais plus réagir, les sensations s'enchaînaient en moi, de plus en plus forte. Ma respiration s'était faite rapide, douloureusement chaude, puis d'un coup, je sentit quelque chose de chaud sur mon membre, me faisant me redresser sur mes coudes, je voyait que Naruto, d'un doigt taquin, me mettait du chocolat le long de ma virilité. Puis avant que je ne réagisse, il le pris en bouche, continuant les vas et viens, lechant le chocolat chaud d'une langue agile, provoquant chez moi des tremblements puissants, me faisant retomber sur la table. Je sens des spasmes monter, les sensations sont fortes, je ne sais pas si je vais tenir longtemps. D'un coup, je sens des doigts près de ma bouche, doigts que je m'empresse d'engloutir, les parcourant de ma langue en rythme avec sa bouche sur moi._

Naruto sentait bien que son partenaire allait jouir à un moment ou un autre. Il était pourtant assez sadique pour le faire patienter... attendre après lui. Il arrêta donc de le lécher et se redressa, déboutonnant son jean d'une main, laissant l'autre jouer avec les lèvres de Sasuke qui gémissait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Enfin, le jeune homme se libéra de sa paroi de tissu, se plaquant aussitôt contre Sasuke qui rouvrit des yeux fiévreux. Enlevant ses doigts de sa bouche à contre coeur, il provoquant un manque chez Sasuke qui se redressa légèrement, cherchant sa bouche pour l'embrasser avec ardeur. Naruto laissa le brun jouer avec sa bouche, plongeant sa langue dans la cavité chaude de l'autre, le laissant ressentir le chocolat qui s'y trouvait encore un peu. Le jeune homme glissa ses doigts humides de salive sur l'intimité du brun, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Prenant dans son autre main sa virilité, il accompagna ses gestes de vas et viens sur sa verge, et de coup de langue dans son cou, provoquant des gémissements rauques chez son partenaire. Le pénétrant d'un doigt, il sentit son partenaire se crisper un peu avant que les sensations de sa main lui fasse vite oublier son inconfort.

- Décontracte toi.

_  
Facile à dire... mais à faire ? Comment veut il que je me décontracte alors que je sent que je risque de jouir d'un moment à l'autre. Et il le savait ce barbare, à sa façon de sourire, de pincer mon membre, retardant mon éjaculation. Déjà il avait présenté un deuxième doigt, pénétrant, tournoyant, allant et venant, accompagnant ses coups de langues et de main. Je sentais que je perdais pied, mes cris se faisaient de plus en plus fort, résonnant dans la piХce, j'étais reconnaissant qu'il me prépare, j'avais redouté un moment douloureux. Là, la douleur était l'attente.  
- Naruto.  
- Hummmm ?  
- V... viens !  
Je ne savais pas trop ce que je demandais, ses doigts en moi me procurait de nouvelles sensations, touchant un endroit précis qui me faisait trembler. Puis, je le sentis se positionner face à moi, remontant mes jambes sur ses hanches, enlevant ses doigts, provoquant chez moi un sentiment de manque qui fut vite comblé lorsqu'il me pénétra.  
Un léger cri m'échappa, la douleur était un peu plus forte que je m'y attendait. Pourtant, je le sentais tendre, il ne bougeait pas, malgré ses jambes tremblantes. Il avait envie de bouger mais me laissais le temps de m'habituer, m'embrassant avec passion, parcourant mon torse de sa langue._

La sensation était encore plus forte qu'avec les autres partenaires qu'il avait eu. Jamais il n'avait été Seme. C'était sa première fois à lui aussi, aux gémissements qui sortaient de Sasuke, tout avait l'air de bien se passer. Enfin, ses bras l'attirèrent et il lui murmura "Viens" à l'oreille, son souffle brûlant courant dans son cou. Enfin, Naruto se mit à bouger, doucement et de plus en plus vite, sentant Sasuke perdre de plus en plus pied.Le blond le redressa vers lui et d'un bras sous ses reins, il le souleva de la table, sentant que le brun lui nouait les jambes autour des hanches. Ainsi, les sensations se faisaient plus forte encore, faisant couler la sueur sur leurs corps. Sasuke avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Naruto, plongeant son visage contre son épaule, la mordant de temps en temps. Puis, il sentit un mur derrière son dos, Le blond l'avait plaqué et commençait à aller de plus en plus vite, le pilonnant avec passion, d'une main, il avait repris sa virilité, accompagnant ses coups de boutoir d'une main douce, provoquant la chute de Sasuke qui éjacula contre son ventre, les spasmes de son corps déclenchant la jouissance de Naruto qui se vida en lui, lui procurant une onde de chaleur dans le corps. Reprenant leurs respirations, les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent.

- Alors ?

- C'est pas mauvais le chocolat !

Naruto ria longuement, son rire le suivant dans la douche où ils se lavèrent mutuellement avant de recommencer à s'embrasser. Le blond savait que la première fois en Uke était souvent ... "irritante" pour les reins. Il attendrais demain... si demain il y avait.

_  
Je me sentait effroyablement léger. Je ne savais pas que de telle sensations existaient. Après l'amour et la douche, Naruto restait calin, mais égal à lui même, taquin et bruyant. Nous sommes sortit de chez lui, marchant lentement (merci Naruto), allant chez Ichikaru, chercher des Ramens, plat préférés du blond. Un cri se fit entendre derrière nous et avec un peu d'appréhension nous nous sommes retournés pour découvrir Sakura courant vers moi en agitant la main.  
- Ca vas vous deux ? Oh Sasuke... tu sens le chocolat !  
Je me sentit rougir et leva les yeux sur Naruto, le découvrir se léchant la lèvre inférieure avec gourmandise me fit un effet détonnant. Détournant les yeux un instant avant de revenir le regarder, je répondis enfin à Sakura  
- Oui... je recommence à l'adorer.  
Reste à découvrir comment je l'aime ce chocolat. Un éclair apparut dans les yeux du blond qui me fit un sourire gourmand. Lui savait._

* * *

Oulà, première fic Yaoi XD Des revieuw please ? 


End file.
